Destins croisés
by Aliciane
Summary: La préquelle de Elliniki apostoli avec l'histoire de Laura. Fic en deux chapitres. Finie
1. Rencontre à l'orphelinat

Rencontre à l'orphelinat

C'est une fic qui peut se lire comme un one-shot ou comme une préquelle de ma fic Elliniki apostoli… Elle raconte l'histoire de Duo et d'une petite fille à l'orphelinat Maxwell…

Disclamer: Duo, la sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell ne sont pas à moi… Luna-Stella et ses parents adoptifs par contre m'appartiennent.

Genre: Enfance… Revisitage de l'épisode zéro de Duo, promesses et tragédie

AC 187:

Voilà les enfants nous sommes arrivés, voici votre nouvelle maison, l'orphelinat de l'église Maxwell

Bienvenue les enfants, je suis la Sœur Hélène… On va vous installer dans les chambres… Oh Luna-Stella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La religieuse se pencha vers une petite fille qui était juste à coté d'elle et regardait les nouveaux venus d'un air à la fois craintif et curieux… Elle regarda la sœur puis partit en courant vers l'orphelinat… La religieuse soupira et se retourna vers les enfants…

Apparemment vous ferez connaissance avec elle un peu plus tard… Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et les guida à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à un dortoir divisé en deux parties…Une pour les filles, une pour les garçons… Duo jeta un coup d'œil dans la partie réservée aux filles et vit que la plupart des lits étaient inutilisés… Il entendit un bruit étouffé et vit dans un coin la petite fille que sœur Hélène avait appelée Stella… Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien…

Madame… Dit Duo en allant vers Sœur Hélène qui était en train de s'occuper des autres enfants

Qu'y a t'il, Duo, c'est bien ça?

Oui c'est ça… Je crois que la petite fille elle a un problème

Quelle petite fille, Luna-Stella? Celle de tout à l'heure? Demanda Sœur Hélène

Duo hocha la tête… La sœur alla avec lui voir et trouva la petite cachée dans un coin de la pièce et ayant apparemment du mal à respirer… Elle la prit dans ses bras et sortit avec elle…

Installez vous les enfants, je reviens…

Ils prirent possession des lits qu'ils voulaient… Plus tard sœur Hélène revint pour les amener dans une salle et leur faire faire un peu de toilette… Elle tenta aussi de couper les cheveux de Duo sans succès… Un petit rire retentit à ce moment là… Duo regarda et vit Stella accrochée au pantalon du père Maxwell… Ce dernier dit à la Sœur de laisser Duo faire comme il voulait… Elle tressa donc les cheveux du garçon… Qui remarqua à ce moment là que les cheveux de la petite étaient regroupés en une queue haute et tressés également… La sœur le laissa partir et la première chose qu'il fit fut se diriger vers la petite…Qui s'était cachée derrière les jambes du père en le voyant s'approcher, il dut donc passer la tête derrière pour la voir

Salut, moi c'est Duo, et toi?

Elle jeta un regard vers la sœur qui s'était-elle aussi approchée et voyant qu'elle souriait, elle fit un petit sourire elle aussi

Luna-Stella

Il fit un grand sourire et s'approcha un peu plus

T'as quel age?

8 ans

Moi je suis pas sûr, 7 ou 8 peut-être…

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, serrant le pantalon du père Maxwell dans sa petite main… son âge ne semblait pas lui plaire

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Rien

Luna-Stella, tu es sûre que ça va?

La petite releva des yeux où il y avait de petites larmes et regarda la sœur d'un air suppliant. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et elle lui murmura des choses à l'oreille

Mais non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Et elle emmena la petite dans le dortoir… Ils ne la revirent que pour le repas.

Les autres jours se passèrent plutôt bien, des gens venaient à l'orphelinat pour adopter les orphelins… En général les plus petits ne restaient pas longtemps… On leur trouvait bien vite une famille d'accueil… Curieusement Luna-Stella n'était jamais là quand les familles venaient…Cela intriguait Duo…

Pourquoi pour Luna on ne cherche pas une famille d'accueil?

Parce qu'elle en a déjà une… Ses parents adoptifs nous l'ont confiée il y a trois ans… Elle attend leur retour… On n'a plus eu de nouvelles mais elle espère quand même…

Mais toi Duo, tu seras bientôt dans une nouvelle famille…

Et laisser Luna toute seule? J'veux pas

Duo? fit une petite voix… Il se retourna et vit Luna-Stella qui le regardait… Il lui fit un petit sourire…

Tu viens on va jouer? Demanda-t'il… Luna-Stella regarda les deux adultes, qui hochèrent la tête, puis Duo la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

Contrairement à ce que Duo avait dit, vint le jour où une famille voulut l'adopter… Il y alla mais au bout de deux jours ils le ramenèrent… Duo fila immédiatement vers les dortoirs… Luna s'y trouvait…

Duo? Tu fais quoi ici? Je te croyais dans ta famille…

D'abord c'est pas ma famille et ensuite j'avais pas envie de partir et de te laisser seule ici… Si je dois partir ce sera quand ta famille sera venue te chercher

Merci Duo

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle pleura un peu… Puis la sœur Hélène vint, pensant gronder Duo pour les bêtises qu'il avait faites… Quand elle vit le spectacle des deux enfants et le regard déterminé de Duo, elle comprit tout… Déjà avant de savoir pourquoi Luna-Stella n'était pas là au moment des adoptions, il avait été ramené les quelques fois où une famille avait tenté de l'adopter… Mais son regard à ce moment là disait à sœur Hélène qu'il ne voulait pas être adopté… Pas s'il laissait Luna-Stella à l'orphelinat…toute seule…

Puis l'école reprit, avec des vexations pour Duo et pour Luna-Stella… Duo prenait sa défense très souvent… Une fois, alors qu'ils avaient été insultés une nouvelle fois, il se battit avec les autres enfants et les envoya à l'hôpital… Luna-Stella n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter, il lui avait même fait peur… Mais elle avait demandé à la sœur de ne pas le punir… Sœur Hélène demanda des explications à Duo et quand il lui eut répondu, elle le prit dans ses bras et le rassura… Puis il alla rejoindre Luna-Stella et ils parlèrent et s'amusèrent un peu avant le repas…

Quelque temps plus tard la guerre reprit, l'école s'arrêta et les orphelins arrivèrent plus nombreux… Luna-Stella et Duo aidaient sœur Hélène à s'occuper des nouveaux et surtout des plus petits… Puis des résistants vinrent se réfugier dans l'église… Luna reconnut l'un d'eux et alla immédiatement se jeter dans ses bras…

Stéphane!

Luna-Stella… Comme tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois…

Mes parents… Ils sont où?

Syl' tu peux venir ici une minute?

Luna-Stella?

Où sont papa et maman?

Ne t'inquiète pas puce, ils vont venir bientôt te chercher…

L'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux de Luna… Mais les autres résistants arrivèrent à ce moment-là… L'un d'eux la poussa brutalement…

Dégage la gosse… T'as rien à faire ici

Luna-Stella commença à pleurer en voyant ceux qui étaient les meilleurs amis de ses parents disparaître de son regard, cachés par un homme qui la regardait méchamment…

Luna! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Duo en la rejoignant.

Son cri attira l'attention des deux rebelles qui vinrent voir ce qui se passait… En voyant la petite à terre et en larmes avec un jeune garçon qui essayait de la consoler à coté d'elle, et l'homme qui la regardait d'un air très mécontent, la jeune femme se précipita pour voir si la petite allait bien, tandis que le jeune homme demandait des explications à l'autre

Cette gosse à rien à faire ici… Elle serait mieux dans sa chambre

Cette gosse comme tu dis c'est ma filleule et la fille de Saveria, dit Sylvia en regardant l'homme dans les yeux… Celui-ci blêmit

La fille de Saveria et de Mike?

Oui… Dit Stéphane, elle était là parce qu'elle pensait trouver ses parents… Je lui ai dit qu'ils allaient venir la chercher… Et avec Syl on les a appelés…

Mouais c'est plus ses parents adoptifs… enfin bon

Je te rappelle que Saveria était la sœur de Célia… Et que la dernière volonté de celle-ci a été qu'elle et Mike élèvent son enfant… On n'a jamais connu le père… La petite n'a connu que ces parents-là, pas les autres… Et même s'ils sont ses parents adoptifs, c'est encore sa famille…

Mouais, si on veut…

Duo écoutait sans comprendre… Où plutôt il avait compris une chose… Que Luna, sa Luna allait s'en aller, que ses parents allaient venir… Il la serra plus fort contre elle et l'aida à se lever pour aller dans les dortoirs… Sylvia alla avec eux et consola les deux enfants apeurés…

On ne va pas vous faire de mal… Luna, tes parents devraient arriver dans deux ou trois jours… Ne t'inquiète pas Stéphane va parler avec cet homme… Tout va s'arranger tu verras…

Ma maman c'est pas ma vraie maman? Demanda Luna en larmes.

Luna, puce, même si c'est comme ça, tu sais bien qu'elle t'adore… Elle ne te laissera jamais tomber… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Luna essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête… Sylvia lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Duo:

Occupes toi bien de notre petite Luna little boy… Apparemment tu as su gagner sa confiance lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Duo rougit et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de la petite, qui se blottit tout contre lui.i _«Ils sont trop mignons»_ pensa Sylvia en retournant avec les autres.

Duo continua à tenir Luna-Stella dans ses bras… Et au bout d'un moment celle-ci finit par s'endormir… Il se dégagea lentement quelques minutes plus tard, la recouvrant avec la couverture du lit sur lequel ils étaient et partit à la recherche de la sœur Hélène…

Sœur Hélène!

Oui Duo qu'y a-t'il?

C'est vrai que Luna va s'en aller bientôt?

Oui l'un des résistants m'a dit que ses parents adoptifs allaient venir la chercher… Pourquoi?

Je voulais être sûr… Vous croyez que je peux lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi?

Bien sur… Tu veux lui faire quoi?

Je pensais à un collier ou à un chapelet…

Tu veux que je t'aide à le faire?

Oh oui! S'il vous plait?

Alors viens on va chercher le matériel

Oui allons-y!

Et le petit garçon prit la religieuse par la main et l'entraîna avec lui… Ils allèrent dans la pièce ou le matériel pour faire de tels objets était entreposé… Duo choisit des perles bleues avec des reflets violets, comme ses yeux et marrons avec des reflets verts comme les yeux de Luna… Il regarda et vit que les couleurs n'allaient pas très bien ensemble alors il regarda la sœur et dit

Je vais lui faire un collier avec les perles comme mes yeux et un petit chapelet avec celles comme ses yeux

C'est toi qui décides Duo

Il travailla sur les deux objets pendant toute la soirée et aussi la soirée du lendemain, après s'être occupé des petits… Il voulait finir avant que les parents de Luna-Stella arrivent.

Finalement le second soir il montra ses œuvres à la sœur: un petit collier en perles améthyste avec gravées dessus «Luna-Stella» et «Duo» et un chapelet avec les autres perles et les mêmes inscriptions marquées dessus. Elle le félicita et l'aida à les vernir et à mettre les fermoirs. Puis il rejoignit les autres enfants dans le dortoir pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, les parents de Luna-Stella arrivaient à l'église… Ils se présentèrent devant l'orphelinat et la sœur Hélène appela Luna-Stella… Celle –ci arriva et, reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivants se jeta dans leurs bras… Ils discutèrent un peu avec le Père et la Sœur, puis ils dirent à Luna-Stella:

Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires, on ne peut pas rester très longtemps.

J'y vais. Dit-elle

Elle alla dans le dortoir où elle trouva Duo, il avait les larmes aux yeux… Elle ne dit rien mais vint le serrer dans ses bras… Il posa sa tête et pleura contre elle… Elle se mit à pleurer aussi… Mais elle s'arrêta vite:

Tu dois vraiment y aller? Lui demanda-t'il, en essuyant les larmes de leurs deux visages

Oui, ils sont venus me chercher… Et en plus je dois préparer mes affaires, on va partir vite

Alors je vais t'aider

Merci Duo

Ils préparèrent en vitesse les affaires de Luna-Stella puis ils se préparaient à quitter la pièce quand Duo s'aperçut que la petite oubliait sur sa table de nuit un petit collier avec un petit médaillon sur lequel était gravé le nom Luna-Stella… Il le lui tendit… Elle le prit, le regarda, fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un second médaillon qu'elle mit sur le collier à la place de l'ancien… Puis elle ouvrit le fermoir et s'approcha de Duo

Tu veux que je te le mettes? Demanda celui-ci

Elle fit non de la tête et lui passa le collier autour du cou… Avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Duo la serra fort dans ses bras…

Merci…

Non c'est moi qui dois te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi… Tu m'as toujours défendue… T'es resté avec moi… Merci Duo… Merci dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Vous êtes mignons tous les deux! Dit une voix enjouée à la porte… Ils se retournèrent et virent Saveria qui était venue aider sa fille.

Maman je te présente Duo

Je m'en doutais… Je suis désolée de t'enlever ton amie Duo mais on va devoir partir avec Luna-Stella… Elle se tourna vers sa «fille»… Tu as fini tes bagages?

Oui maman

Alors on y va

Saveria prit le sac de sa fille et Duo les accompagna à la sortie de l'orphelinat… Rejoignant le Père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène… Il se souvint brusquement de son cadeau…

S'il vous plait vous pouvez attendre un peu? Demanda t-il d'un air suppliant à Saveria et Mike…

Ils hochèrent la tête… Il regarda alors Luna-Stella…

Je reviens tout de suite… Et il disparut… Quelques instants après il était de retour… Il donna à Luna un petit paquet… Elle le regarda d'un air étonné

Merci Duo dit elle après avoir ouvert… Elle serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras…

J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas… Dit ce dernier

Jamais je te le jure, dit-elle en croisant son petit doigt avec le sien

Ses parents l'appelèrent et elle entra dans la voiture où ils étaient déjà installée avec Sylvia et Stéphane… Les larmes aux yeux elle fit des signes d'adieu tant qu'elle voyait Duo le Père et la Sœur… Elle ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ces derniers… Que c'était le dernier jour de l'église Maxwell et de l'orphelinat

Plus tard dans la journée une dispute éclata entre les résistants et le prêtre… L'un des résistants l'assomma, la sœur s'interposa et fut giflée par une autre rebelle… Duo se mit en colère et décida d'aller voler un mobile suit… Ensuite ils devraient quitter l'église, dit-il… La religieuse essaya de le retenir… Mais il partit… Il vola l'armure mais ne revint que pour trouver l'église en ruines et pour assister aux derniers instants de la Sœur Hélène…

Luna regardait la télé dans la cabine de la navette dans laquelle ils avaient embarqué quand tout à coup ses parents l'entendirent hurler

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DUO! SŒUR HELENE! PERE MAXWELL !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la pièce où était la petite et virent à l'écran les ruines de l'église et de l'orphelinat, tandis qu'un speaker expliquait l'horrible tragédie de l'église Maxwell…

Luna-Stella se précipita dans les bras de Saveria, en pleurs et ne voulut pas la lâcher… Elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots: «Duo… Sœur Hélène… Père Maxwell… Pourquoi?» Entrecoupés de sanglots… Elle serrait dans une mains le chapelet que Duo lui avait offert et de l'autre elle touchait son cou, où se trouvait le collier que Duo lui avait offert, mais aussi un autre collier avec son médaillon et une croix… Que la sœur Hélène lui avait offert, en même temps qu'elle en avait offert une à Duo…

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère adoptive, tandis que la navette les entraînait loin de L2, vers la planète natale de ses parents, vers la Terre… Ils devaient rejoindre un groupe de résistants dont le chef était l'oncle de Mike et s'appelait Howard…

Pour la petite Luna-Stella l'aventure ne faisait que commencer… Pour Duo aussi… Leurs destins les amèneraient peut-être à se recroiser un jour…

* * *

i Kawaii!

Yami: C'est tout choupi vraiment!

Aku: C'est mignon moi je l'aime bien Duo comme ça!

Duo: Mouais!

Aku: Ben vas pas te plaindre lorsqu'on te fait des compliments!

Yami: Rra les jeunes d'aujourd'hui!


	2. Deux destins qui s'entrecroisent

Reviews ? ah non y en a pas eu... Vous avez pas aimé le début ? Pourtant je la trouve plus réussie que Elliniki apostoli... Enfin... Je mets la suite... En espérant que j'aurai peut-être un petit commentaire...

Destins croisés

Disclamer: Duo, Howard et les autres personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas

Par contre Luna-Stella, Mike, Saveria, Stéphane et Sylvia sont mes créations personnelles, ainsi qu'Alessandro.

Genre: biographies comparées

AC 192

Quelque part dans l'espace, dans un navire de Sweepers

Mais lâchez-moi!

Le garçon se débattait alors que l'homme le tenait fermement… Il en avait eu assez de sa vie sur L2, assez de devoir lutter de n'importe quelle façon pour survivre… Il avait donc tenté le tout pour le tout et s'était embarqué clandestinement sur ce navire… malheureusement on l'avait découvert… Des pas retentirent et un vieil homme avec une tête ressemblant à celle d'un champignon entra… Il ordonna à l'homme qui le tenait de le relâcher… puis il demanda son nom au garçon:

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais

Cela fit rire le vieil homme qui l'appela petit démon Maxwell, celui-ci réagit immédiatement en disant qu'il n'était pas un démon mais la morti.

La mort en effet, tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là, Tous les gens qui l'entouraient et auxquels il s'était attaché étaient morts… Sauf elle… Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle à ce moment précis? Allait-elle bien ou avait-elle également succombé à la malédiction? En soupirant le jeune homme assis sur le hublot et regardant l'immensité de l'espace au travers sortit un médaillon accroché à un collier… Dans ce médaillon deux photos de jeunes enfants, la sienne et celle de Duo… Sur le médaillon deux noms étaient gravés… Luna-Stella et Duo… Un jour il la retrouverait… Et ce jour-là il serait sûr d'avoir vaincu la malédiction… Pas qu'il en ait été amoureux, bien au contraire il avait déjà compris que sur ce plan-là ce n'étaient pas les filles qui l'attiraient… Mais il l'aimait, comme une sœur, il voulait la protéger comme un frère… Il le faisait déjà à l'orphelinat… Pourquoi ne le ferait-il plus? _«Parce que tu l'a perdue…»_se reprocha-t-il… Le jour de la tragédie, et heureusement qu'elle était partie avant… Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'elle aurait pu mourir avec les autres… Mais elle vivait… Loin de lui certes, mais il pourrait la retrouver un jour… Elle, elle était encore en vie…

Sur Terre bateau d'Howard au même moment

Devant un ordinateur une jeune fille pianotait très rapidement…

Je vais te trouver… Ah voilà! Tragédie de l'église Maxwell, bon l'histoire… Le… quoi! Survivant! Ah il y a une photo…Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Duo…A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luna-Stella?

Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les archives de l'alliance maman! C'est un miracle

Tu as hacké les archives?

Faut bien, si on veut avoir une véritable idée de la vérité

La femme se pencha et regarda l'écran…

C'est un vrai miracle Dit-elle en regardant sa fille…

Quatre ans, Quatre ans depuis cette tragédie dont elle avait échappé parce qu'ils étaient partis à temps… L'enfant de l'orphelinat de L2 avait grandi, elle était désormais une charmante fille de 13 ans, que les résistants avaient adopté comme leur mascotte et adoraient… Ce qu'elle leur rendait bien… Elle avait aussi développé d'étranges compétences dans le domaines de l'informatique et de l'électronique… Ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elle savait dans ce dernier point… On ne voulait pas qu'elle soit exposée aux champs de bataille… sa santé déjà assez fragile avant avait pris un coup au moment de l'annonce de la tragédie… Elle avait fait une très grosse crise d'asthme dont les médecins avaient cru un moment qu'elle ne se remettrait pas… Et pourtant… Saveria regarda sa nièce d'un air tendre… Tout le portrait de sa sœur… Que ce soit dans le caractère, doux mais déterminé ou dans le physique… Des yeux noisette, marrons avec des reflets verts, des cheveux châtain avec des reflets roux… Seuls les médicaments sur sa table de nuit, un traitement de fond qu'elle devrait probablement prendre toute sa vie, montraient qu'il y avait un problème… Mais à ce moment là, la jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle respirait la santé et la joie…

Il est en vie… Il est vivant… Ne cessait-elle de répéter en triturant machinalement un chapelet qu'elle avait toujours sur elle…

Saveria sourit à cette vue… Le seul souvenir qu'elle ait de lui, le dernier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, ce chapelet et le collier de perles améthystes… Collier que la jeune fille alla chercher justement, dans son coffret à bijoux… Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder auparavant… il lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé… Elle le regarda et en souriant le mis autour de son cou… Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère adoptive en riant…

Et si tu allais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mike? demanda Saveria…

Ils avaient pris le parti de lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance et de la laisser choisir comment les appeler… Elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres parents qu'eux donc les papa-maman lui étaient naturels, par contre pour ne pas oublier le souvenir de ses vrais parents… tout du moins de sa mère puisqu'on ignorait qui était son père… Elle avait demandé à ses parents adoptifs de ne pas lui dire ton père en parlant de Mike ou ta mère en parlant de Saveria… Sa mère ainsi qu'une photo de Mike et Saveria, elle les conservait soigneusement dans l'un des deux médaillons qu'elle portait sur elle… Le second était la copie conforme de celui qu'elle avait donné à Duo avant de partir… Il y avait les deux même photos d'eux…

Elle sortit de la chambre, avançant assez rapidement dans les couloirs…

Papa! Fit elle en l'apercevant

Mike la regarda… Elle avait retrouvé cette étincelle de joie qui ne brillait plus dans ses yeux depuis très longtemps, la même qu'ils avaient vu quand ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat, la même que leur avaient décrite le père et la religieuse quand ils évoquaient les jeux de la fillette avec son compagnon de jeu favori… L'étincelle de joie qui voulait dire Duo… Mais celui-ci…

Papa! Duo est en vie!

Mike la regarda d'un air étrange… En vie?

Elle a hacké les archives de l'alliance… Apparemment il a échappé au massacre… Comment par contre je ne sais pas

C'est une excellente nouvelle fit Mike en remarquant que sa fille portait de nouveau le collier de Duo, et que le chapelet était comme d'habitude enroulé autour de son poignet

Luna-Stella? Fit une voix masculine

Un adolescent s'avança, Alessandro, l'un des neveux de Mike… Typé italien, beau jeune homme, ça faisait longtemps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour et ils avaient finalement commencé à sortir ensemble un mois auparavant… Au vu et au su de tous, même des parents adoptifs de Luna-Stella qui avaient approuvé cette idée… Qu'en serait-il maintenant qu'elle savait que celui qu'ils pensaient être son premier amour était en vie… Ils furent rassurés en la voyant aller dans les bras de son petit ami… Apparemment cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments…

Le soir elle s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda le ciel… Duo… Où qu'il soit, elle le retrouverait un jour… Elle l'avait considéré comme son frère pendant les années à l'orphelinat… Et il en était de même pour lui… Elle aimait Alessandro mais elle retrouverait Duo, même si elle devait parcourir l'espace pendant des années pour ça…

AC 194

Les résistants couraient… La dernière opération s'était mal passée et ils avaient plusieurs blessés… Il fallait qu'ils atteignent la base le plus tôt possible… Mais ensuite comment faire? Pensait Stéphane… Comment annoncer à la jeune fille de 15 ans qui les attendaient qu'elle ne reverrait plus ses parents adoptifs… Ils arrivaient à la base… Il la vit… Dehors… Attendant… Avec Alessandro à ses cotés… Deux ans déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble… Elle espérait que ses parents adoptifs seraient là pour leurs fiançailles qu'ils voulaient célébrer le mois suivant… Maintenant elles seraient probablement annulées…

La jeune fille regarda le groupe de résistants… Elle ne vit pas ceux qu'elle cherchait… Elle regarda Stéphane, puis les autres dans les yeux… La tristesse qu'elle y voyait lui apportait un réponse suffisante… Etouffant un sanglot et les yeux pleins de larmes elle se dégagea des bras d'Alessandro et s'enferma dans sa chambre… Là elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir…

Pendant deux semaines elle resta prostrée dans sa chambre, se nourrissant à peine, refusant d'écouter les adultes qui tentaient de la consoler… Même Alessandro n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre… Puis elle sembla reprendre goût à la vie… Jusqu'au jour où, deux semaines après, elle disparut pendant trois jours… Ils eurent beau la chercher, ils ne la trouvèrent pas… Ils découvrirent par contre dans sa chambre tous les renseignements sur la base qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à détruire, ainsi que des plans d'explosifs et des détonateurs… Ils allèrent dans les réserves pour découvrir ce qu'ils savaient déjà… Qu'une certaine quantité de matériel avait disparue… Elle revint trois jours plus tard couverte de sang et épuisée… Mais avec un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres… Le soir même on annonçait que la base avait été attaquée et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant… Des images montraient la base… Elle était complètement détruite… Ils se tournèrent vers elle… Elle ne dit rien… Elle avait vengé ses parents et leur avait montré qu'elle pouvait faire partie des opérations… Howard, l'oncle de Mike, sur le bateau duquel ils réembarquèrent le lendemain, lui interdit de refaire des coups comme ça toute seule… Elle accepta… Puis elle les regarda et demanda à tout le monde de la rejoindre… Devant eux elle coupa sa longue tresse qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps… Elle décidait de changer… Elle n'avait plus le droit de porter le nom de Luna-Stella, plus maintenant qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains… Elle s'appellerait désormais Laura… Et ils devraient se faire à cette idée… De ce jour la jeune fille ne vécut plus que pour accomplir les volontés de ses parents adoptifs et se battre pour avoir la paix…

AC 195:

Dans l'espace se prépare l'opération météore… Sur Terre une scène se joue sur le bateau d'Howard:

Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres! Dit l'adolescente de 16 ans vêtue de noir

Laura tu sais très bien qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi… Arrête de jouer à la tête de mule… Tu peux aussi bien faire de la résistance sur ce bateau… Et tu seras moins en danger que dans une base terrestre…

Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux… Adieu Howard

Si tu pars je te préviens que je te retrouverai et te flanquerai la fessée de ta vie petite peste!

Le soir la jeune fille et son fiancé quittaient le bateau pour toujours… Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

Un mois plus tard les Sweepers d'Howard recevaient un nouveau passager… Un dénommé Duo Maxwell…

La jeune fille rejoignit avec son fiancé la résistance grecque… Elle changea de nom afin de ne pas dévoiler sa localisation à Howard… Son fiancé resta quand même en contact avec les autres Sweepers et leur donnait régulièrement des nouvelles…

A la fin de la guerre ils se marieraient.

A la fin de la guerre Duo ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait…

Mais à ce moment là ils ne pouvaient pas y penser… La bataille venait à peine de commencer… Elle ne s'achèverait pas avant un certain temps… Duo et Laura se croiseront peut-être pendant cette période… Se reconnaîtront-ils? Peut-être, peut-être pas… A la fin de la guerre ils entameraient des recherches pour se retrouver… S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant…

Owaru

Duo: C'est encore une fin qu'en est pas une

Aliciane: La suite est une fic en plusieurs parties…

Duo: En fait t'es quasiment en train de faire un arc...

Aliciane: T'as tout compris. Sauf que chaque élément de l'arc peut se lire indépendamment des autres

Duo: Et ensuite si on fait ça on est frustré à la fin parce qu'on veut la suite… J'avais remarqué!

Aku: Sur ce coup là d'accord avec toi Duo!

Aliciane: Vous avez aimé? Pas aimé? Reviews?

Duo: Tu oses en réclamer!

Yami: Et elle a raison mon pitit Duo!

Reviews ? _supplie les lecteurs_... pleeeaaaaseee !

* * *

i Toute la scène qui se déroule dans ce passage est tirée de l'épisode Zéro de Duo… 


End file.
